Rain
by TheWrestlingCritic
Summary: Dolph Ziggler thought his life with AJ Lee was perfect, until he learns one of her secrets from an anonymous person that might tear their relationship apart.


**Rain**

**Summary: Dolph Ziggler thought his life with AJ Lee was perfect, until he learns one of her secrets from an anonymous person that might tear their relationship apart.**

**A/N: Just been reading fanfiction and finding out better ways to write. I was working on some other fics, there's like 3 others I started but haven't finished, they all sucked. Anyways, here's a new story, hope you like it, read, review, favorite.**

The morning light shined through the window causing the self proclaimed show off to wake from his bed. Stretching and yawning, he looked over to see his lovely girlfriend not in the bed. He wondered where she could be.

'Hmm...probably just downstairs cooking breakfast.' He thought.  
After showering and getting freshened up, Dolph went downstairs to see his girlfriend cooking food. He rubbed his forehead as he was greeted by a hello from AJ as he took a seat in the dining had a wild party last night, the party was celebrating AJ's best friend Kaitlyn, she was getting married to her boyfriend.

"Have a good night sleep honey ?" AJ asked as she flipped an omelette.

"Not really, that party last night killed me, I think I might have a hang over." Dolph groggily said as he let his head hit the table.

AJ served him his food as she took a seat right in front of him.

"So..." AJ started as she took a bite of her omelette, "That party last night was insane, I mean, I've never seen Kaitlyn so drunk" she finished as she laughed.

"Yeah, she even flashed her boobs, I'm surprised there was no scarring" Dolph replied with a chuckle as he ate his food rather fast.

"Scarring?"

"Yeah, hello ? She had a boob job."

"Oh yeah. Anyways can you go out to the store and buy me some things ?

"Sure," He replied, "What do you need?"

"Oh just some things, here, I had a list ready for when you woke up"

AJ handed him a list which he scanned over. The list read this:

Dolph's eyes went wide at the last one, and his smirk grew. Oh how he loved his girlfriend and how kinky she could be. He kissed his girlfriend goodbye as he went to a local grocery store.

While driving to the grocery store, he heard a sound on his phone indicating he had a text. It came from an anonymous number. He had no idea who it could be. The only people who had his number were AJ, his family his close friend CM Punk, Vince and Daniel Bryan ( because of AJ ).

The text read : "Love is strong until faults come crashing down"

What the hell does that even mean ? He looked up from his phone to realize he arrived at the store. Scratching his head, he decided to turn his phone off until he was done shopping.

After Dolph was done shopping, he went back to his car and turned his phone on. He had 1 more message. Another strange message.

It read :"Oh how you will see that you were meant to be with me"

Then, he received a notification that the anonymous person sent a dropped his phone as he saw it. Betrayal and anger flashed through his eyes as he picked the phone back up. The video was of AJ kissing another man, none other than John Cena. The video was AJ talking about how Dolph was just a sucker, and that he meant nothing to her. Tears began to sting his eyes as the video went on with more hateful comments from the both of them. The video ended when they began having sexual intercourse.

Dolph banged his head on the wheel cursing out his soon to be ex.

'That fucking bitch' he thought, 'How dare she cheat on me, i should have fucking know, she was too good to be true.'

The show off drove home extremely fast, surprised that he didnt kill someone or get a ticket, with the mood he was in, he probably was thankful no one pulled him over, he might have killed them. Dolph busted through the front door and ran upstairs. When he got up to his master bedroom he saw another sight that scared him for life, his 'girlfriend' AJ Lee down on her knees and sucking John Cena's dick.

"AJ, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING !" Dolph screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my god ! Dolph, what are you doing back so early ?" AJ said in a nervous tone as she stood up, wiping her mouth.

"It's not what you think Dolph, we were-" John Cena started, clearly trying to defend his actions.

"Shut the FUCK UP Cena" Dolph shouted back making the Cenation leader step back a couple of feet."You need to get the fuck out of my house you piece of shit !" The show off said with clenched fists and pulsating veins.

Cena booked it out of there leaving AJ to defend her actions on her own.

"D-D-Dolph, I-I- wasn't doing w-what you think i was, I-I-"

"Shut your damn mouth you whore"- he screamed at her making her flinch and making her eyes start to water.

"Dolph, please," AJ started as she let the tears fall down her face. "Im so-so-so sorry!"

"I'm gonna say this only once, nice and clear for you," he said with clenched fists and sternness." Get, the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE"

AJ sunk to her knees and pleaded with him, even offering him SEX ! Did she think he was a whore like her ?

"April" he said as grabbed her and pulled her to the front door, "GET OUT!" He threw her out of the house, she even landed face locked all the grabbed a suitcase and threw all her stuff out the front window. He ignored her knocking and pleading, he instead went upstairs and sulked softly. Dolph's phone rang a bunch of times, presumably from AJ pleading to get back. But after a while, the knocking, phone calls and pleading stopped. Instead, he got a text from the anonymous read:

"I'll meet you at Dave's cafe tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM sharp."

**Well everyone, that's chapter 1 ! Hope you liked it, leave a review rating an a favorite if you want the series to continue.**


End file.
